


Love Nest

by deinvati



Series: IGRPDC March 2021 [3]
Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Daddy Kink, Drabble, F/M, IGRPDC, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, quote prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-25 05:40:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30084312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deinvati/pseuds/deinvati
Summary: It’s difficult for a man of your position to keep a love nest like this secret.
Relationships: Saito/Sonia (Inception)
Series: IGRPDC March 2021 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2209950
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3
Collections: Inception Gen/Rare Pair Drabble Competition





	Love Nest

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: “get over it” (must appear word for word, but not necessarily as dialogue)  
> Genre: pre-canon  
> Word Count: 300 to 350 words, inclusive
> 
> My thanks, once again, to [christinefromsherwood](https://archiveofourown.org/users/christinefromsherwood/pseuds/christinefromsherwood) for looking this over and for also being kind and lovely to work with.

She crossed her legs in the back of the limo very deliberately, staring out the window. Saito looked up from his phone despite himself. Then he put it away.

Her dress showed a delicious amount of thigh, and he'd been set to take her shopping while he finished authorizing a sale, but clearly, she had other thoughts.

"Driver," Saito said, rapping on the window. "The apartment, please."

Her lips tipped up victoriously and Saito smirked.

She let out a little squeak as he pushed her against the apartment door, one hand around her throat and his lips in her hair.

"Whose girl are you?" he rumbled, low and hungry.

"Inside first," she said, out of breath and just as ready as he was. She rocked against him as she unlocked the door.

Inside, it was a flurry of clothes and biting kisses, his tie quickly repurposed to bind her wrists to the bar on the back of the door, installed specifically for this reason. He pulled off her dress and growled to see the lingerie he'd purchased last month.

She let out a sound of surprise at her nakedness and Saito grinned, dropping to his knees. He brought her panties down with him, burying his nose in the already damp curls he revealed. Perfection.

He worked her, chasing her rolling hips, hard and fast the way that always made her come. And the second she peaked, he tore his mouth and hands away, untied her, and threw her to the floor.

She presented herself to him, pert, round ass in the air, arms stretched out, already clutching the rug.

That first slide. That long, slow push...Saito ground his teeth and slammed her hips back onto him. Her little mewls were music and he was going to make her sing.

"Whose girl are you?" he growled again as she bounced.

And this time, she whined, "Daddy's girl," sending them both over the edge.

Afterward, Saito tsked at the rugburns on his knees. "I've always hated this carpet."

Rolling her eyes, she reapplied her lipstick. "Oh my god, get over it."


End file.
